thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayden Panettiere Narrations
A Bug's Life (1998) (Read-Along) (Narration as Dot) *"They call me Dot because I'm so small. My mom's Queen of Ant Island, so I guess that makes me a princess. But I sure don't feel like one. Everybody treats me like a little kid, except for Flik. Flik's an inventor. He's also my friend, and this is his story. If you want to hear it, you could read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now." *''"It was harvest time, and all the ants were bringing in grain. My big sister, Atta, was in charge because she was training to be the Queen. But she's, you know, kind of nervous about it. It didn't help when a big stalk of grain fell right on top of her. It was Flik. He had knocked over the stalk with his latest invention. Flik was always inventing things but nobody, including Atta, thought they were any good."'' *''"When Flik trudged back to work, I ran to catch up with him. Flik showed me a stone."'' *''"Suddenly, an alarm went off and everyone raced for cover. On the way, Flik dropped his invention next to the huge pile of grain we'd been gathering. When he did, he knocked the pile of sideways and all the grain went over the edge of a cliff. Just then, the sky got dark, and this awful buzzing started. It was a gang of grasshoppers, led by Hopper who was really, really mean. See, that's why we were gathering grain. It was an offering to keep Hopper satisfied. And now, you might say he was a little upset. Flik hung his head."'' *''"Hopper got this horrible grin on his face. My mom, the Queen, didn't like it. With a loud roar, Hopper and his gang went buzzing off into the sky."'' *''"Later, Flik was brought before the Council, and Atta read the charges. Flik had an idea, as usual. Now, Atta and the Council didn't think Flik could really do it. But they figured at least he wouldn't be around to cause trouble. So they agreed. The next morning, Flik packed his things and headed off to the City. There was just one bug who thought he had a chance. It was me."'' *''"Meanwhile, in the City, P.T. Flea's circus was putting on a show. There was Rosie the insect-taming spider and Dim the rhino beetle. There were the clowns, Slim, Francis and Heimlich. There were the acrobats, Tuck and Roll, and a magic act, Manny and Gypsy. But there was also an audience full of rowdy flies. P.T. Flea tried to save the show by announcing a brand-new stunt, using matches, lighter fluid and flypaper. The circus bugs tried it and, well, let's just they messed up and P.T. got burned. After the show, P.T. dumped the bugs in town."'' *''"The bugs went into this flimsy, dingy cafe, and guess who was there? The flies! They started making fun of Francis, a ladybug who's actually a guy. To hold them off, Francis, Slim and Heimlich went into their Robin Hood act. They pretended to have swords, but Francis was really using Slim and Heimlich was using a toothpick. But it didn't work. The doorway was already crowded, so when the circus bugs tried to leave, the whole place tipped over on its side, knocking the flies out cold. It just so happened that Flik was nearby, looking for help. He only saw the end of the fight, but that was enough. The bugs were thrilled. They thought Flik was a talent scout!"'' *''"Back at Ant Island, it was my day to be on lookout. Using Flik's leaf telescope, I spotted him coming home with the circus bugs! Flik brought the bugs to Atta and the Council, hoping to impress them. Plus, between you and me, I think he was in love with Atta. Flik was disappointed, but not Francis. He and the circus bugs still thought they'd be doing a show. All of us cheered!"'' *''"To show how happy we were, me and my class presented a picture showing the circus bugs fighting the grasshoppers. The bugs stared at the picture, and that's when it hit them. They weren't going to put on a show. Flik had hired them to fight! The circus bugs tried to sneak off, but Flik caught up. Just then, a giant shadow passed over them. It was a bird, and it was hungry!"'' *''"Flik and the bugs didn't know it, but I'd been following them. To get a closer look, I grabbed a dandelion puff and took off into the air. I guess it wasn't a great move because, all of a sudden, the bird turned and headed straight towards me! There was just one thing to do––let go! The bird missed, and I went falling toward the ground. Francis was flying nearby, and he came racing over. He caught me in his arms, but the force of it knocked us into a ditch, and a big rock fell on Francis' leg. The bird tried to follow, but the circus bugs lured it away. They had saved my life!"'' *''"Suddenly, the circus bugs were heroes! I went with my friends, the Blueberries, to see Francis. But it wasn't enough to make the bugs stay, until Flik had this great idea. It came to him when he remembered that Hopper was afraid of birds. Flik went running to the circus bugs and told them his plan. He convinced the bugs they wouldn't be in any danger. All they had to do was keep pretending they were warriors and tell the Council that they had made up the plan."'' *''"The Council loved the idea! Right away, the whole colony started work on the bird and the circus bugs pitched in. When the bird was finished, we hoisted it up into a tree. Finally, we were ready for the grasshoppers! Atta looked on proudly. Flik got all embarrassed. He turned toward Atta, and she leaned down close to him. Somehow the two of them got their antennaes tangled. I bet you didn't know that ants could blush!"'' *''"That night, we had a huge party. Everyone was having a great time, until the alarm sounded. Atta hurried to the front. Someone was coming, all right, but it wasn't the grasshoppers. It was P.T. Flea, and he was looking for the circus bugs! Atta stared at the bugs. P.T. laughed."'' *''"Thorny, the chief engineer, couldn't believe it. Francis tried to help. Atta glared at Flik. After all the excitement, the bird had turned out just to be another one of Flik's crazy ideas. Before, Atta had thought she might be falling in love with him, but not now."'' *''"Flik was miserable, and so was I. I felt awful watching him leave with the circus bugs. But we had work to do, gathering food for the grasshoppers. We hauled grain until we were ready to drop, but it wasn't enough. When Hopper came, he was really mad! Atta tried to explain. It was no use. Hopper's gang rounded everyone up and herded them back to the fields."'' *''"In all the commotion, I sneaked away with my friends, the Blueberries. We hid in our clubhouse, where we overheard some grasshoppers discussing their plan. After the ants picked all the food, Hopper was going to squish my mom! I turned to my friends. I tried to go after Flik, but ran right into Thumper, this scary grasshopper, who was more like a vicious dog. He chased me to a cliff and forced me over the edge. I fell down...down…then suddenly, I wasn't falling anymore. My wings had finally sprouted. I was flying!"'' *''"Later, zipping through the air, I caught up with Flik and the circus bugs. When I told Flik we can still use the bird we had built, he just shook his head sadly. Francis and the bugs disagreed. Flik hung his head and walked away. I picked up a stone and followed him, dropping it into his hand. He looked up at me, and little by little, his frown turned into a smile."'' *''"We locked P.T. Flea in the circus wagon, then rode back to Ant Island. Flik and I rounded up the Blueberries and slowly climbed the three where the bird was hidden. Meanwhile, the bugs gate-crashed a banquet that Hopper was giving. At first, he got mad, then he seemed to calm down. Francis, Slim and Heimlich did their clown act, then Manny the magician took the stage. He put my mom, the Queen, into a box and closed it. When Manny opened the box, Gypsy stepped out! High in the tree, Flik sprang into action."'' *''"Flik and the rest of us jumped inside the bird and dove from the tree, with me and the Blueberries moving the wings. Hopper looked up and saw us coming. For a while, it went just the way we planned it. But I guess our steering must have been off because we flew past Hopper and crashed into the circus wagon! P.T. tumbled out of the wagon and saw the bird. He thought it was real too! So he hopped to his feet and lit a match. The next thing we knew, the bird was on fire!"'' *''"Inside the bird, smoke was everywhere! Flik pulled the escape lever so everyone could get out safely. But his plan was ruined, and Hopper was furious. Hopper took off Thumper's leash, and Thumper beat up Flik. After a while, Hopper ordered Thumper to stop."'' *''"As Hopper spoke, Flik struggled to his feet. Then the most amazing thing happened. All the ants stood up to Hopper! As they closed in around him, he yelled. Atta flew up into his face."'' *''"Thousands of ants charged, along with the circus bugs. The grasshoppers were so scared that they ran off, leaving Hopper behind. The ants shoved Hopper into the circus cannon and were about to shoot him off the island when the sky started to rumble. Suddenly, giant drops of water exploded all around us! Flik knew exactly where it was. Seeing his chance to escape, Hopper grabbed Flik and flew into the tree. The circus bugs tried to rescue him, but couldn't. Then Atta sneaked up from the other side. She snatched Flik away, and they raced off, with Hopper right behind them."'' *''"Dodging raindrops, Flik led Atta to the creek and hid her behind a rock. Then he turned to face Hopper. Flik backed up into the brush, and Hopper started to choke him. But Flik knew something that Hopper didn't. In the brush was a bird's nest. As a bird rose over to them, Hopper grinned. But it was no trick. The bird screeched, took Hopper in its beak and fed him to her babies."'' *''"Ant Island was safe again, thanks to Flik and the circus bugs. But the bugs were still performers, so when spring came, they packed up the circus wagon. When they were finished, Atta called them over. Slim bowed. He joined the other bugs, including Francis, who was crying, and Heimlich, who had changed into a very fat butterfly. And off they rode. I was sad to see them go. But things hadn't turned out too bad. After all, Flik was a hero. Plus, the way he and my sister were acting, it looked like he'd be a member of the family before long. Not bad for a bug's life!"'' Category:Narrations